Random Koji story of DOOM
by fmagirl167
Summary: this is a random story i thought of. and if you don't like yaoi don't read/comment this story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't written anything in a while and this story just came to mind. This story contains yaoi and if you don't like yaoi then don't read/comment this story thank you!!

Kendra was going on one of her business trips/ spa; she turned to face her kids. "Okay I'm going on another business trip so be good" she said as she teleported away. Koji, Kuma and Kenji were silent… 5 seconds later she returned, she turned to face Kenji, "no doing what you do" she said. Kenji looked confused" I wasn't thinking about it until you mentioned it" he said. Koji got a shocked look on his face, "see what you do Mom" he said but she was already gone. Kenji turned to face Koji who ran upstairs to his room and locked the door. Kuma didn't say anything. Koji was in his room, he started to get all freaked as he knew that Kenji could be anywhere, just then there was a knock on his door. Koji got up and went over to his door; he gulped as he reached out and turned the knob on the door. When he opened the door it wasn't Kenji but Yuki. Koji sighed in relief as Yuki glomped him. Koji fell onto his floor, Yuki started kissing him. Kenji was downstairs thinking of something to do, he really wanted to see Koji but he knew that he would have to be sneaky… well back to Yuki and Koji they were done kissing and were on Koji's bed snuggling. Kenji was plotting a way to get to Koji. Later yuki had to go home, "well I gtg see ya later Koji" he said as he gave Koji a kiss goodbye. Koji sat back down on his bed. Kenji had his plan and now he was going to do his EVIL PLAN OF DOOM!! He told Kuma to go distract Koji, Kuma nodded and went upstairs to Koji's room. "Hey bro" he said as Koji opened the door. "Hey Kuma" Koji said as Kuma walked into his room. They started having a conversation, Then while Koji wasn't paying attention Kenji came into the room. He 

walked up to Koji very sneaky. Then he gave Kuma the signal, Kuma grabbed Koji and threw him onto his bed. Koji knew where this was going and he didn't like it. Just then Kenji showed himself, Koji got off of his bed and ran to his door but Kuma was blocking his path. "Kuma get out of my way" he said. Kuma shock his head "sorry bro I can't move out of your way" he replied. Koji looked around his room for a way to get out of there. He headed for the window but once he got there Kenji blocked his way. Koji was standing in the middle of the room and then Kenji came towards him, he grabbed him and starting licking Koji's neck. Koji shivered and tried to get away but Kuma was holding him still. Then Kenji was done with that he then started to kiss Koji. He was struggling as Kenji was kissing him. Finally Koji broke free, "don't ever kiss me again!" he yelled. He then got past Kuma and ran down the stairs. He got to the front door but then was tackled by Kenji. "going somewhere"? He asked as he was dragging Koji away!

A/N: what will happen to Koji? Well if you are a yaoi fan then you can already guess what is going to happen!! Stay tuned!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: welcome to the continuation of this story now we will see what will happen to Koji.

So Kenji was dragging Koji back to the room, when he entered the room he put Koji onto his bed. Then he removed Koji's shirt, and threw it onto the floor. Koji was going to complain but Kenji tied a bandana on his face. Then Kenji started undoing Koji's belt. He UN did it and then started removing Koji's pants. When he was done he left Koji on his bed and went downstairs. When Kenji came back he came back into the room and came towards Koji. He then got out some handcuffs, and handcuffed Koji's arms to his bed. Koji was struggling but he couldn't get free. Then Kenji crawled on top of Koji and removed the bandana. Koji wasn't happy, he glared at kenji who was leaning in for a kiss. Koji moved his head so that Kenji missed. That just made Kenji mad, who then grabbed Koji and forced his way into a kiss. So Kenji was making out with Koji who wasn't liking it. Kuma came into the room and saw Kenji kissing koji. He didn't say anything. Then when Kenji was done making out with Koji he then got off of him and started to remove his boxers. Koji couldn't do anything about it. So after Kenji removed Koji's boxers he took off his own boxers and got back ontop of Koji. Then he got out the magical bottle of Whipped Cream and sprayed it on Koji's Chest, Koji shivered cuz it was cold. Then he bent down and started licking it off. Kuma was standing in the side lines getting turned on by what he was seeing, He then went over to Koji's bed and grabbed Kenji off and threw him onto the floor. Then He got ontop of His brother and started spraying the whipped cream onto (if you are a yaoi fan then you know where Kuma sprayed it) Then he bent down and licked it off. Koji wanted Kuma to stop but Kuma was in the moment and he wasn't 

going to stop anytime soon. Then Kenji got up very angry" no one intrudes on my fun" Kenji yelled as he went over and grabbed Kuma off of Koji and threw him against the wall. Kuma hit the wall and was knocked out. That made Koji mad, he started to sit up but the handcuffs were making it hard. But then Kenji pinned him back onto the bed" oh no we are not finished yet" Kenji said. Koji had a shocked look on his face as Kenji un did the handcuffs and turned Koji over. Then re handcuffed him. (some good stuff is going to happen) Then he got ontop of Koji's back and inserted himself into him. Koji screamed in pain as Kenji was not being gentle. Kenji was in the moment and he was not going to stop anytime soon. Koji was in pain and he couldn't make Kenji stop. Finally after 3 hours of fun, Kenji took himself out of Koji and got off of him. He then un handcuffed him and got dressed. Koji turned back over and laid down he was in so much pain at the moment that he couldn't move. Kenji was satisfied as he left the room. Koji really needed Yuki but since he couldn't move he couldn't get to his phone he just laid on his bed and wished the pain would go away!

A/N: (drools) wasn't that a lovely way to end the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did typing it for you stay tuned for more..


End file.
